Regular Story
by You rock379
Summary: Benson has had it for the last time... Mordecai and Rigby have to step up their game, or risk losing it all. But is a dream all that is standing in their way? You will have to read this "regular" story to find out where Mordecai and Rigby will have to go next.
1. Chapter 1

Let me start by saying, I do not own/claim any part of "regular show", including, but not limited to, characters, settings, or events, which are owned by J.G. Quintel and/ or Cartoon Network.

This is my first fanfic, so I assume it won't be my best work. But please review with suggestions/ comments/criticisms. I will be trying to update a new chapter every month. If I upload any late, I apologize in advance.

"Where am I?" Mordecai yelled as he woke, unable to move.

He looked around and saw a table with many,menacing tools on it. A dark figure appears and starts to sort through the vile instruments. He picks up a saw-like object, examines it closely, and begins to wipe it.

"Dude, what the hell is going on here? Hello! What are you going to do wi..."

"CAN YOU SHUT UP... I am trying to decide something... "

"Well, can you let me out of here? This place is creeping me out."

"I will do as I please, and you cannot make me do any differently! Do you understand?!"

"Bu..."

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

" Ya dude, just chill."

" DON'T YOU TELL ME TO 'CHILL'! I WILL KILL YOU IF I HEAR ANOTHER SOUND COME FROM YOU! UNDERSTAND?"

Mordecai quickly nodded.

-how did I get into this mess- Mordecai thought as he sat in his chair, waiting to see what the psychopath was up to.

The person then turned to Mordecai and began looking back and forth between the confused bird, and the weapons on the table. Then he turned back.

At that moment, Mordecai realized he had to escape... Fast! He looked at his arms and saw they were bound around about 3 times wit duct tape. He looked to his legs and saw the same thing, about 3 layers of duct tape. It seemed cheap and easy to break.

The predator then turned around again, just after Mordecai sat back. He eyed him suspiciously , and turned back to his business. Mordecai then decided to wait and see how long before the creature looked at him again.

...

"Ok, one minute" he thought to himself

...

"Two minutes " he said silently to himself

He continued to do his until he counted to 5 minutes before the figure turned to look at him again.

He repeated this process, and again counted five minutes.

He waited another five minutes, as time began to seem to slow down. Seconds felt like hours. So he waited for what seemed like finally the shady figure quickly glanced at him, and looked back at his work.

Mordecai then pulled T the tape, which already started to rip quietly. He the. Pulled slightly harder and broke the tape quickly. He then did the same with his legs. He got up quietly and tiptoed a good 25 yards before he started to assess how much time he had left. He thought, " I probably have a good two minutes to get out of here before he notices I'm gone"

He then begins jogging out of there. He's a good 350 yards away when he hears"WHAT THE HELL!"

He looks back and sees the creature basically flying at him... With a meat cleaver! He runs faster, but not fast enough. The creature quickly catches up and tackles Mordecai to the ground. He rolls over and looks up, to see the psychopath raising his weapon and ...

"NOO..."

The shade strikes him in the heart.

The creature then starts saying" Mordecai, you okay?" Sarcastically

"Mordecai? Mordecai?"

"Mordecai! Mordecai!?Are you okay?!"

The a avian opens his eyes to see his bro, Rigby, shaking him awake shouting" Mordecai, are you okay?"

"Ya dude, I'm fine. Why?"

" You were yelling 'NOO' and it scared me. I'm glad your ok, I thought you were gonna have a heart attack or something"

Mordecai thought to himself' phew, it was just a dream. I wonder what it meant."

The startled blue jay looked at the clock '7:83'

Oh good, it's only 7:83... Wait, what. That's not a time. He checks the clock again'7:33' Oh, my mind must be playing tricks on me.

"Wait, dude,"... It's 7:30, we were supposed to meet Benson thirty minutes ago!"

"Uuuuhhhhhhh. Why do we always have to get up so early..."

"I don't know dude, but lets be happy it's Friidayyy."

And they both say in unison" oooooohhhhh" while waving their hands in the air as usual.

They both get ready quickly and head downstairs. They run out the door and head to meet Benson near the smack bar.

When they get there, Benson is sitting at one of he tables mumbling to himself" why are those damn slackers always late? It's already" he checks his watch "7:45, and they are nowhere to be seen"!

" Heeyyy Benson" Mordecai says as he approaches the gum ball machine, which was turning red with anger.

" Where were you guys? You were supposed to be here over 30 minutes ago! What is wrong with you guys?"

"Well, we thought that it was tomar..." Mordecai quickly punches Rigby in the arm with a quick "oowww" as a response. He then tells Benson the truth.

" We slept in" Mordecai explains, trying to avoid his best friends being caught in another lie."

"Well, while you two were up there having 'sweet dreams', I was forced to do your jobs for you! Now get back there and start doing your jobs, or YOUR FIRED!"

"Ok. Ok. Yeesh." Says Rigby as he runs on all fours into the serving area.

Mordecai stays with Benson for a while and tells him how it won't happen again.

"It better not, or next time, I will fire you!" And with that, the red-faced gum ball machine storms off.

Mordecai then calmly walked into the stand and tells Rigby" dude, if we're late again, benson says he'll fire us for sure!"

"Dude, calm down he says hat every time. If we're late again, I'm sure he will just yell at us again"

"I don't know man, we better not risk it. I think it's time we step up our game and show Benson that we can work hard"

" uuuhhhh. I don't want to. He probably wouldn't even notice."

"Dude, slack all you want, but I'm gonna show him I can work hard. If you want to be fired, that's up to you. Are you with me or not?"

"Fine, fine. I'll 'wake up early' and 'do my chores on time' and kiss his ass with you."

Mordecai punches his friends lightly and laughs at Rigby's joke. "So, after our shift lets play sumo figh... I mean ask Benson if there are any more chores we can do?" The bird asks his raccoon friend.

"Uuhhh. Fine"

Mordecai thinks to himself 'this is gonna be a long day!'

SO... WHAT DID Y'ALL THINK. NOT BAD FOR A FIRST CHAPTER RIGHT? I REALLY DID ENJOY WRITING THIS AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING IT. SORRY IT'S SO SHORT, BUT, LIKE I SAID BEFORE THIS IS MY FIRST FF. SO PLEASE COMMENT WITH SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS AND COMMENTS/CRITICISMS. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING.I will update the next chapter when it is ready( which shouldn't be long, I'm thinking within the next week. I'm bored out of my mind, and have too much free time, so it will probably be like tomorrow, or the next day)(: :)

Luv ya all.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I do not own/ claim any of the characters, places, or events from" regular show" which is owned by J. G. Quintel and/or Cartoon Network.

For those of you who may have skipped the last chapter, here's a recap... Mordecai and Rigby are in deep water with Benson, so they decided to step up their game. They are currently working at the smack bar.  
_

"Do you think Benson hates us?" Rigby asks his friend after they serve a drink to one of the many customers they had this morning.

"Naw. I think he's just tired of us being late constantly." Mordecai replies before greeting another customer.

"Hello sir, how may I help you today?"

"Can I get a drink please?" The person asks nervously, who both Mordecai and Rigby could tell, hasn't been here many times.

"Sure, which kind?" Mordecai asks with a smile.

"Uhh, just some cola please."

"Alright, comin' right up"

Mordecai goes to the machine and fills it with ice and cola

"There you are sir. Two dollars please"

"Um, actually. Can you get me a new one with no ice"

"We'll couldn't you just ta..."

"GET ME A NEW ONE WITH NO ICE!"

Mordecai blanked out as he remembered his dream from that morning. "DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CHILL OUT!" The guy sounded just like the figure in his dream.

"Ok, ok. Hold on a second."

Mordecai then goes back to the machine, empties out the cup, and refills it with just cola.

As Mordecai hands over the drink, the man quickly snatches it from Mordecai's hand and fishes out a couple crumpled up bills from his pocket and tosses it on the counter and stomps off.

"What was his problem?!" Rigby asked.

"I don't know, be just totally flipped over some ice" Mordecai said, still in shock.

"What the 'h' " Rigby says as he flings his hands in the air.

"I don't know dude, but that guy is crazy!"

A few seconds of awkward silence passed, then Rigby asks "When is our shift over?"

"At 11:30, why?"

"Because, I don't like working at the snack bar. Especially since we don't get free snacks."

"Dude, we only have an hour left, calm down."

"Fine. Lets hope that guy doesn't come back during our shift."

"Ya, he needs to go to anger management classes... And take Benson with him.

'Ooooohhhhh!' " they both say together, as always. And then they start snickering at Mordecai's joke.

"Yay-uh." Says Rigby as he high-fives Mordecai.

They continue business as usual for the remaining hour of their shift. There seem to be less costumes as they leave the snack bar. They start heading over to Benson's office, and see the guy from earlier yelling at some woman who is carrying her child and crying.

They can hear him saying " WHAT IS HER NAME THEN!"

"I already told you it was Jessica."

"WELL WHY WON'T YOU LET ME HOLD JESSICA"

"Because I don't know you."

He raised his hand as if he were about to hit the woman and/or her baby. So Mordecai panicked and yelled"Dude, stop!" as he ran up to confront the pissed off psycho.

Once he got there, the man was standing up strait and looked S if he were getting ready to fight. Mordecai noticed this and slowed down to a stop a few feet away from the man.

"Dude, why are you getting mad over such little stuff? There is no reason for it."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" And with those words he tried to punch Mordecai in the face, but somehow, Mordecai ducked just in time and retaliated by socking the man in the gut.

But the man didn't even seem to notice. While Mordecai was wondering why he didn't even feel a thing, the man punched him with so much force, it caused Mordecai to fly back and hit hit head into a tree, knocking him out.

"MORDECAI!" Rigby yelled and he ran to his best friend. When he got there, he checked Mordecai's head, which had a bump with a small amount of blood from it, but it didn't seem like anything serious. He then looked back, expecting to see him coming to finish then off, but instead saw him running in the opposite direction, toward the 'park' sign that marked the end of the park limits.

'Well at least he's leaving' Rigby thought to himself. He then ran into the house and got some ice from the freezer and brought them out to his friend.

When he got out there, Mordecai was already coming to.

"Dude, that guy is a psychopath! He needs to be put in jail!" Mordecai says as he gratefully accepts the ice from Rigby and applies it to his head.

"What is his problem?" Rigby says as he helps Mordecai up and helps him to the house.

Once they get in, Mordecai trips onto the couch and just lies there. Rigby goes Into the kitchen to get Mordecai some water.

While he's in there, Mordecai is startled as he hears" Why hello Mordecai, why are you laying on the couch in such an awkward position?"

Mordecai wasn't quite sure how to answer without sounding dumb" I, uh, tripped." He said as he rearranged his body so he was sitting normally.

"Oh my! What happened to your head?"

"Nothing, I just got in a fight with some jerk." Mordecai responded, trying to make sure he didn't upset/frighten his British friend.

"Mm, mm, mm. Violence is never the answer, Mordecai." Pops said as he walked out the door.

"What did pops want?" Rigby asked carrying a large, full glass of water, which he placed on the table in front of Mordecai.

"He just came in to say hi."

"Oh. How are you feeling?"

"A little better. Should we ask Benson for anymore chores now?"

"Dude! You just got punched so hard, you flew 10 feet into a tree, Nd you want to do more work? Your crazy!"

"That will make all the difference to Benson. If I'm hurt, and I still want to do work, he will be happy.

Mordecai and Rigby head over to Benson's office. When they get just outside Benson's door, they hear him on the phone

"What do you mean there have been com... Yes... Ya... But I don't know what your talking about... No... I'll talk to some of my employees, I don't think any of them will know anything... Ok... Bye." He hangs up the phone." Uuuhhhh! First Mordecai and Rigby are 45 minutes late, and now people Re complaining about a man running around, screaming at people! Can this day get any worse?

Mordecai and Rigby wait till they are sure Benson is off the phone before entering. They decide to pretend they didn't hear the conversation between Benson and his boss.

"What do you two want?" Benson asks impatiently.

"We were wondering if you had any more chores for us to do?" Mordecai asks while rubbing his head.

"Well you can... Wait, what. YOU two are asking for more work ?"

"Uh... Ya."Rigby responded.

"And no one changed their name or anything like that?"

"No... We just wanted to see if there was anymore work we could do."

"Well, there have been reports of a ma... Wait, where did you get that bump on your head?"

Mordecai explained what happened, first and the snack bar, then with the lady and her child"... And he keeps on getting mad over the smallest things. He was going to hit that lady just for not letting him hold her child!"

"Usually, I would think you guys are lying, but we have been getting reports of a man harassing other people." He thought for a moment, then an idea popped Into his head"Ok, I have a job for you two. I need you to tell skips about this person so he can help get rid of the problem. After all, if this guy is strong enough to punch another man and send him flying into a tree, I think this is a job for skips." He says as he laughs to himself. Mordecai and Rigby aren't sure what he finds so humorous, but nervously laugh along.

"Well, I guess we'll go tell skips about the guy now." Mordecai says as him and Rigby start to leave.

"Hold on..." Mordecai and Rigby turn and face their boss." After you tell skips, can you please clean the fountain?"

Trying to hide their disappointment, they both put on a fake smile and say"Sure, sounds like a plan." And leave the room.

Once they are out of ear shot, Rigby starts complaining" Dude, why did you have to ask for more work?"

"Dude, shut up. Do you want Benson to think we are slackers, or give us a raise?"

"We'll I do like money..."

Then it's settled, we will ask for more work ... Three times per week, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Sound good?"

"... Fine, but you owe me a solid."

"Whatever dude." Mordecai was tiered of Rigby's complaining. He was trying to help him, and he's just complaining.

They walked over to skips' and knocked on his door. Skips opens his door and is surprised to see the two of them.

"What do you guys need? Did you break something?"

"No."

"Make a tear into another dimension?"

"Noo!"

"Then what?"

"Benson wanted us to tell you that there has been a strange man wandering around and screaming at people over stupid stuff." Mordecai explained to skips what had happened earlier.

"Ya, and look at what he did to Mordecai." Rigby said as he pointed at Mordecai's head.

"This seems very dangerous. Do you guys remember any details?"

"He looked like he was maybe 5-7 or 5-8. His skin color was red" (it looked as though this guy was mad all the time) " his eyes were red, and his hair was blonde... Oh, and he had a tattoo of the letters'AWOL' on his left, no right arm.. So ... Do you think you know about him?" Asked Rigby.

"No, I've heard of a similar case, but there are a few differences. Just tell me if anything weird happens or if you see him."

"Ok, thanks skips." Mordecai said as Rigby and him started heading out.

Mordecai and Rigby started heading to the fountain to begin cleaning it.

"Alright, the last chore of the day, then we get the NEXT TWO DAYS OFF! 'Ooohhhh'"

"Yay-uh, who is gonna turn off the water for the fountain?"

"Uh... You, dude."

"No. It's your turn!"

"Fine, what ever. I'll just be the bigger person...as if I have to try. Ha-ha ha ha." Mordecai said. He loved how mad Rigby got when he made fun of his being short.

"STOP TALKING!"

Mordecai was still chucking as he went and turned off the water leading to the fountain.

As he turned the valve, the water slowly stopped. He then went over to the fountain and asked "Rigby, do you have the stuff we need?"

"No man, I thought you had it!"

"Uuhhhh. Dude, since I'm starting the hose, the least you can do is get it."

"... Ok, fine." Rigby said as he started off toward the house. He returned with the items within five minutes. He brought the hose, brushes, buckets, and a large trash can. "There, ya happy now?"

Mordecai responded by taking the hose, inserting one end into the fountain, and sucking on the other side until the changes in pressure caused water to flow out, quickly draining the fountain." That ought to do it."

After the water drained, they got two buckets. One for the trash, and one for the cool stuff they find. They have found many cool things, like money, rings, even a video game disk once( although it didn't work).

After they collected all the trash/treasure, they began scrubbing the bottom and the sides.

Once they were finished, they stood there to admire their work for a few seconds. Then they started packing up their stuff.

"Can you turn the valve that says 'water input'?"

"Sure thing bro." Rigby said as he started on his way to the panel with the fountain controls. He turned on the 'water input' valve until the fountain was most of the way full, then turned that valve off and the 'water circulation' valve on.

"Do you really think Benson will notice all of our hard work?" Rigby asked, yet again, not trusting his bro.

"Dude, I already told you yes. What more can I do?"

The sun was just starting to set. Mordecai checked the time on his phone'6:32'. 'Alright, we can still play some video games.

"Now do you want to play sumo fight dudes?" Mordecai asked Rigby as they neared the house.

"Yay-uh I doooo!" Was Rigby's response as he opened the door. He immediately ran to the game system and turned it on. They played for a short while before they decided to call it a day.

As they were going up the stairs, Mordecai continued gloating. "Ha ha-ha ha ha! I win again!"

"I'm telling you, it's the controller man!" Rigby used his same excuse as all ways.

"Yeah- yeah." Mordecai said as he almost collapsed into his bed the second they walked in. "Dude, I'm so tiered!"

"Me too!" Rigby said as he hopped onto his trampoline- bed.

"What should we do tomorrow?" Mordecai asked.

"Nothing. Tomorrow is our day off, remember?"

"Oh ya. Lets go to the coffee shop in the morning?"

"Why, so you can hang out with Margaret?"

"Ya dude. I think I'm gonna ask her out for reals this time!"

"Sure you are. How does this sound."

"What?"

"A bet. If you ask Margaret out TOMORROW, I'll ask Eileen out? But if you don't, you owe me 20 bucks?"

"You're on! I can't wait until you have to ask Eileen out!"

"I'm not worried about that, I'm wondering what I'm gonna do with my 20 bucks!"

"Hhm hhm! We'll see! Now shut up. I've got a big day tomorrow, asking Margaret out and all, and I need my sleep." And with that, he and Rigby were focused on sleeping.  
_

SO, HOW YOU BUYS LIKIN' IT SO FAR? I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT PUTTING ANOTHER ONE WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS AS PROMISED. I FIGURE I'LL BE PUTTING OUT 2-3 PER MONTH. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SAY THAT, CONTRARY TO MANY NEW WRITERS THAT WILL STOP HALF WAY THROUGH THE STORY, I AM GONNA SEE THIS STORY THROUGH TO THE END. AS BEFORE, I WOULD LIKE TO ASK FOR COMMENTS/ CRITICISMS/SUGGESTIONS, I'M OPEN TO SOME CHANGES. PLEASE FOLLOW ME/ STORY.  
THNX FOR READING. ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN IT COMES!

Sorry there is a minor problem with the chapter names. When i was adding this chapter, it took the spot of the first chapter, so the names of the chapters are reversed for chapters 1 and 2


	3. Chapter 3

Again. I do not own regular show or any of the events. Blah blah blah. You know the rest.(If u want to read the disclaimers, read other chapters. They get annoying)

Here is a recap. Mordecai and Rigby are stepping up their game, because they are one mistake away from being fired. They do extra work and are going to the coffee shop in the morning when they wake up.

Please leave comments and suggestions. Even if it is just to say you like the story. I love the support, but it's hard to think up my own stuff. I am watching the show like every day, but I don't want to just copy down their material. I must give my brother some credit for doing grammar/spelling checks( although it is still far from perfect. I will correct all or most of the earlier grammar/spelling mistakes when I finish the story)( After all, I am writing all this on my iPod, so the auto spell correct wins occasionally.)

If you would like me to respond to a question/comment, make an account and/or comment from your account and ask for a pm. I honestly don't mind.

Also, I have been having problems when adding chapters, so if the first chapter ends up being the second chapter( which did happen but was fixed) I apologize as this is, again, my first time... Well I've lectured you enough. Enjoy the story (please tell me if you want shorter authors notes, although I will still comment on comments when I feel it is necessary. ;) thank you and enjoy the read!

Also, read the authors note at the bottom to find out how to get the next chapter sooner!

When Mordecai woke, he glanced at Rigby's trampoline-bed, and was supposed to see no one there.

"Hmm hmm. He must have ran away because he doesn't want to ask Eileen out!" Mordecai thought.

In the mean time, Rigby was looking on the Internet to see what he could buy for $20.

"Hmm... I could buy this... But I'd have no money left over... I know, I'll go look for a video game, maybe 'strong johns'!" They had strong Johns, but the disk got too scratched and was no longer readable by the system.

They both got up at the same time, Rigby from the computer desk and Mordecai from his bed. They headed to the bathroom. When they saw each other, they began bragging about how they were gonna win.

"Do you have a nice suit to ask Eileen out in?"

"No. I won't need on. But you might want to head to the bank and get out my twenty dollars!"

"We'll see!" Mordecai said as he went into the bathroom and began brushing his teeth and doing his hair and such. He remembered their first kiss in the car with the bad breath incident, but he also remembered the diaper incident, where he ate too many mints and he froze the whole place. So he just packed a few tic tacs. When he left, Rigby did the same, except for packing the mints.

They then exchanges their" hmphs" and went to Benson's office to ask for the keys to the cart, which he gave to them, being impressed by their actions yesterday.

They decided to watch the news before they left. That's when they were reminded of the horrible events of the day before.

"And now, back to the report of the crazed psycho who is still rampaging around town by Mariah.

"Thank you, this man began his rampage at a simple park in the middle of town, called'The Park'. We do not know where he is now, but many reports are coming in about this man. If you see his, you are asked to call the police and not to approach him, as he is extremely dangerous. Thank you, and back to you, Andy..." CLICK

"Dude, that guy's still out there, I hope we don't run into him again."

"Ya bro, he's a nut!"

They then go down to the cart, and Mordecai drives (as usual) them to the coffee shop. Once they get there, Mordecai and Rigby head inside.

"Hi, welcome to the... Oh, hi Mordecai" Margaret says as she is startled to see him and was expecting her regular boring clientele.

"Uh... Hey Margaret ... How's it going?"

"Ugh. Boring! I can't wait till my break!"

" Hey Rigby!" Eileen calls across the room as she hears Mordecai and Margaret chatting and assumes Rigby came also.

"Hey Eileen..." Rigby says with his usual ignoring manner toward her.

"So... Uh Margaret ... I was wondering if you wanted... Uh..."

"What is it Mordecai?"

"I was wondering if you wanted... Any help with anything, you said it was busy right?"

"No, I said boring, we've only had seven customers today."

"Oh... Um well then, do you want to uhh..."

'NOOO!' Rigby thought as he heard Mordecai asking Margaret out above Eileen's usual 'boring' talking the he always ignores.

"Go to... Uh... A restaurant or something later?" 'Yes! I did it! Now let's hear the response'

"Um, sure Mordec... Wait, are you only asking me out because of some bet or something?"

'Oh my god. Should I tell her about the bet, or will she think that is the only reason? But I don't want to lie to her.'

"Of course it's not just because of a bet. I've been meaning to do this for a long time, but have never had a good chance. So it's a yes?"

"Sure, I get off at 6:00 today."

"Cool... See you then!"

'NNOOOO! Now I have to ask Eileen out and listen to her jibber-jabber all day! Oh well, maybe it won't be so bad... What am I talking about? It's gonna be awful!' To Rigby, every thing that can go bad, probably will.

For Mordecai, it's a different story though.' Yeah! I finally asked her out! AND, Rigby has to ask Eileen out! This is so great!'

Mordecai walked away from Margaret, acting as if he didn't care whether or not she said yes. He then walked up to Rigby and asked Eileen to leave for a second.

"Sure thing Mordecai. Would you guys like anything?"

"Uh. Sure, we'll have a latte, please"

"Coming right up!" And then, she left to the back to get them their drink.

"So... When are you gonna ask her out?"

"Stop talking! I'll ask her out when she comes back."

"You better!" And Mordecai walked off.

"Ugh! I can't believe he actually did it finally!" Rigby mumbles to himself as Eileen walks up with their two lattes.

"Here you go... Where's Mordecai?"

"Uhh... He went over to talk to his new date."*gulp* Am I really gonna do this. Well people do say we were meant for each other, "Speaking of that, I was wondering if you wanted to do something later?"

"YE... I mean, that sounds like fun. What did you have planned?" Eileen was so happy, it took all her self restraint to keep calm.' Finally. Rigby is mine!'

'Great... Mordecai gets the time of his life, and I'm stuck with Eileen, one of the last people I would wanna hang out with.'

"Umm... I was thinking we could go to the restaurant with Mordecai and Margaret... Is that fine with you?"

"Ya that's cool. Our shifts end at the same time anyways."

Rigby picked up the lattes and went to Mordecai." You ready to go?" Rigby asked.

"Ya.. Lets go." Then he shouts to Margaret," See you at 6:00!"

"Bye Mordecai!"

While they were headed to the car, Margaret and Eileen started talking about their 'new dates'.

" Oh my god, Eileen. You'll never guess what happened..."

"Mordecai asked you out?"

"... How did you know?"

"Rigby asked me out and said we should go on a double date."

"Hmm... I thought Rigby didn't like you?" Margaret said, beginning to understand what might be going on.

"Me too. But he asked me out! Yay!"

"Do you think, maybe Rigby asked you out because of a bet or something like that?"

Eileen's mood immediately went from cheerful, to felling used."I... I don't know... No. Rigby wouldn't do that to me... Would he?" Eileen couldn't believe she had been so foolish. Rigby doesn't like her, and she knows it. 'Maybe if I pretend to show an interest in his interests, he will like me.

"On the date, we should see Rigby's mood/ reactions and see if he likes you or not."

Five minutes earlier

"Ya.. Lets go." Then he shouts to Margaret, "See you at 6:00!"

"Bye Mordecai!"

Mordecai and Rigby get into the cart and start heading to the house.

" So, did you ask Eileen out?"

"Yes! This is gonna be the worst night of my life. Do you think they suspect anything?

"Naw, I bet they have no idea."

The rest of the ride was fairly silent. They both were wondering what they were gonna wear.

'Hmm... Oh! If I dress horribly, Eileen might break up with me! Then Mordecai can't say anything!' Rigby thought.

'I think I'll wear a button down shirt and a tie... Color... What color.?. Uh.. Black I guess.' Mordecai said to himself, happy he was finally going out with his dream girl.

Mean while, Rigby had a sudden thought that surprised even him.' What if I... Enjoy the date? I guess I'll give Eileen a chance... What's the worst that can happen?'

"Hey Mordo?"

"What?"

"Can you help me pick out a good outfit later?"

"Uhh... Sure!"

"Thanks bro!"

'Hmm. I thought Rigby didn't like Eileen... Oh we'll. at least he's giving her a chance.'

"Hey, Rigby. Lets ask Benson for more work, okay bro?"

"Sure thing, Mordo buddy."

LATER, WHEN THEY REACH THE PARK

"Hey Benson, you got any more work for us?" Mordecai asked, kind of hoping the answer would be no.

"You guys sure are doing a lot more and better work since yesterday. I'm impressed!"

"Ya, well we decided to try our hardest, so that you will trust us not to slack off on every job you give us."

"Ok. I would love to give you guys more work, but I have every thing on a tight schedule. The only reason I had you do the fountain yesterday is because Muscle Man and High Five Ghost were getting Muscle Man ready for his date with... Uh... His girlfriend. Starlight? Starfire? Something like that."

"You mean Starla?"

"Ya, whatever. Anyways, sorry I can't give you anymore work... Man, I never thought I'd be saying that to you two. Oh well, I'll have more work for you tomorrow. But in the meantime, enjoy your day off!"

"Ok Benson. We'll catch up on some other stuff then."

"Ok. Enjoy your day off!" Benson said, returning to the work on his desk.

"We will." Rigby replied

Mordecai and Rigby left Benson's office and went to the living room to watch T.V. When they turned it on, it was still tuned to the news from earlier this is when they heard some great news.

"... Again, the psychopath that has been running around town has been caught by authorities. When interrogated, he had this to say, 'I believe I was possessed, as I remember nothing about what happened during the times I got angry. I am sincerely sorry...' I don't know when the trial will be, but I heard it would be this month..." Click

"Did you hear that? They caught him!" Mordecai said excitedly.

"Yeah, it's about time!" Rigby said, remembering how Mordecai was thrown into the tree.

*yawn*"Dude, I'm so tiered though. Do you think we could go to sleep real quick first, like one hour?" Mordecai said, not yet used to waking up so early.

"I was just about to say that!" Rigby said plainly.

So Mordecai and Rigby went back to their room and went to their beds, falling asleep within five minutes.

"MORDECAI, WAKE UP! There are insects flying around the park, digging into people's skin!"

Mordecai immediately looked out the window, to see large insects, like 5-6 inches long, swarming around people, then digging into their arms and legs.

He shivered at the sight and began wondering what to do." Dude, where did they come from?"

"I was outside, walking around, thinking about my date later, then I saw the swarm coming. I thought they were bees at first, and I'm afraid of bees, so I ran in here. But then I looked outside and saw them digging into the other , more unfortunate people. I think they already got skips!"

Mordecai, knowing skips is probably the only one who will know what to do, started panicking.' What to do, what to do... Oh ya, don't we have insect repellent in the closet?' "Do we still have the insect repellent in the closet?"

"Oh yeah! I'll go get it!"

Rigby left, returning moments later with the spray can that read" bees b-gone". He then sprayed Rigby with it, followed by himself.

"Alright... Lets go out and get people to go inside."

Rigby and Mordecai then went outside. But the second they walked through the door, all of the bugs immediately left whoever hey were attacking and went strait toward the two. They panicked and tried to go back in, but the door had locked itself.

"Dude, it won't open!" Mordecai said to Rigby. He looked over at Rigby and saw an evil grin on his face.

"Oh, I know Mordecai. That's because I locked the door!" Rigby said as he dangled the key in front of Mordecai . When Mordecai reached for it, Rigby quickly tossed it in front of the insects that were nearly to them.

"What the fu... Aaahhhhhhh!" Mordecai's sentence was cut short as the insects finally reached them and began painfully burrowing into his skin.  
-

TO BE CONTINUED.

SO, THEIR BEING ATTACKED BY VICIOUS INSECTS. SEEMS LIKE A PRETTY BAD PREDICAMENT. I APOLOGIZE FOR IT TAKING SO LONG, AND NOT BEING VERY LONG FOR THE WAIT. IT WAS VERY HARD TO THINK UP THEIS PART OF THE STORY. I HAVE LIKE THREE ALTERNATE ENDINGS I MIGHT PUT UP AFTER I FINISH THE STORY THE FIRST TIME, BUT NO PROMISES.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH LONGER. THAT'S A PROMISE. IF YOU'RE ENJOYING IT SO FAR, THERE IS MORE TO COME IN 2 WEEKS. BUT! IF I GET 25 REVIEWS, I WILL DO IT IN 1 WEEK! EVEN IF THEY JUST SAY SOMETHING LIKE" nice story" OR "horrible story" AND" it could use... to make it better" WOULD BE NICE! SO COMMENT, SHOW YOUR FRIENDS, AND IF YOU'RE FEELING REALLY GENEROUS, FAVORITE/FOLLOW.

I HOPE YOUR LIKING IT SO FAR. LUV YA ALL!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own this show or any of the events. They are owned by J.G. Quintel and/or Cartoon Network. ;)

Recap. Mordecai and Rigby just asked Margaret and Eileen out. They are now being attacked by weird insects that dig into people's flesh.

Do you guys like the story, because I haven't had any new comments and don't know if I'm just wasting my time, or if I have a gift. PLEASE comment on whether or not you like it. Also, I'm going back to school, and might not have as much free writing time. But I do want to finish the story, but not if no one likes it. I was also thinking of doing stories for Adventure Time, Family Guy, American Dad, and a few others. Vote on which one I should do first, or which ones you want me to do. I will gladly begin watching a different show, and if I like it, I'll write about it.

Also, sorry it took so long for this chapter. I couldn't think of anything to write.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :)(:

"Ahhhh!" Mordecai jolted upright as he awoke from his weird dream." Where the heck are all these strange dreams coming from?" Mordecai said quietly to himself.

He looked at the clock."11:32" was what he saw. He looked over at Rigby and saw he was still sleeping heavily.

"Eileen, this is a fun date, right?..."

'Haha, Rigby is dreaming about Eileen!' Mordecai laughed to himself.

"Rigby! Get up!" Mordecai yelled.

Rigby sat up and looked towards the clock." It's only 11:30, why so early?"

"Because, I wanted to have lots of time to get our stuff ready for the date, and I know you will be needing all the time you can get.. Oooohhhhhhh!"

"Stop talking!" Rigby said in anger.

"Ha haha! Just hurry and get up!" Mordecai said before he went to the bathroom to freshen up.

'Stupid Mordecai. Getting me up too early..." Rigby grumbled. He got up and went to the closet and chose out a button-down shirt and pair of dress pants.

As he was putting them on, Mordecai came back in the room and laughed the moment he saw Rigby's outfit.

"What?!"

Dude, you can't wear purple stripes and yellow plaid together! It looks ridiculous!" Mordecai said as best he could through laughter.

"Then will you help me please?" Rigby asked innocently.

"Fine, but only because we're bros!"

"Thank you so much Mordecai! Your the best!"

"Alright, here's what you need to know to pick out good clothes. Neutral colors, like black, white, and brown, go good together. Also red and yellow go good with many other colors, besides purple, so I would suggest something like black pants and button-down shirt with a red or white undershirt. And leave the top two or three buttons undone, or else you'll look like a geek."

"Ok, thanks Mordecai." And Rigby went into the closet for a few minutes and came back out with what Mordecai recommended. Black pants and button-down shirt with white undershirt. Top three buttons undone. Mordecai thought he looked really nice.

"Nice, now go do your hair and stuff while I change, ok?"

"Sure."And Mordecai got into an outfit similar to Rigby's, except with a red undershirt.

It was still only around one o'clock, so they got out of their nice clothes so they don't ruin them. They went down stairs and turned on the news.  
"... And he is expected to make a full recovery. And now for some local news, some strange insects have began to appear near the outskirts of town. Now to Professor Smith with more information."

"They do not appear to be immediately deadly, but do dig deep into skin until they reach the bone. Once the bone is reached, they dig into the marrow and lay the eggs. Their larvae do however contain venom that is 3x stronger than black widow venom, making them extremely dangerous if not removed immediately. But they seem to be repelled by lemons, so if your going out, you may want to hit the grocery store first. Thanks and back t..."

Mordecai stood staring at the blank screen in shock." Dude, I dreamt about that... This is too crazy!" Mordecai said to Rigby .

"No way... It's just coincidence."

"No it's not. I also had a dream about that crazy guy. Only it was a bit more intense. I didn't say anything about it cause I thought you would make fun of me, but now I know what I have is real... I... I think I'm psychic!"

"... And you swear you aren't making this up...?"

"Dude, I'm not. Remember how you woke me up cause I was going 'Nooo' or whatever?"

"Umm... Ya, ya I do."

"Ya, well I was having that dream when you woke me up."

"Ohh my god! That's so awesome!" Rigby exclaimed

"No, it's not 'awesome'! It only happens with bad things, at least up to this point. So that mean, either I have control over the future in my subcontinents, or I am psychic."

"Well do we have any lemons?"

"We should. I'll go check." Mordecai went into the kitchen and to the fridge. He opened the drawer on the bottom and found 5 lemons, along with some apples and oranges. He grabbed all of the lemons and went back to Rigby.

"We have five lemons. Then we can give some to our dates." He looked around and found a grocery bag, which he put the lemons in. They then went outside.

Everything was calm. Rigby doubted that any of these people even heard of the bugs.

They went to the cart and started it up. They began driving to the coffee shop before Rigby remembered that their dates weren't until 6:00.

"Dude, our dates aren't until six. What are we gonna do till then?"

They both thought for a bit, then said at the same time"comic book store".

So Mordecai and Rigby went to the comic store and began looking around. They saw a comic book that looked really good and started reading it.

4 Hours later  
-

Mordecai and Rigby both had a stack of comics on the ground near their feet that was 3 feet tall.

Rigby looked at the clock"4:30" 'Alright, like 2hours till the date. I wonder when Mordecai is planning on going.'

Suddenly, the comic store owner approached them and said" You know, your gonna have to pay for those"

"What? Why?" Rigby complained.

"This is a comic book 'store', not a comic book 'library'."

"Come on man! We don't have that kind of cash!"

"Well, you better come up with it somehow, or I'm going to have to call the police." The store owner said before walking out of the room.

"Dude, Mordecai! The guys tiring to make us pay!"

"Ya, I heard. I'm trying to see how much it'll cost." Mordecai had his phone out and was using his calculator.

After about two minutes of math, Mordecai came to the conclusion of how much they owed.

"It comes out to $21,458.95! How are we gonna pay that?!"

" I say we grab a stack of books and run!"

"Dude, I get the running part, but why take the books to?"

"Because, if he wants to be cheap, then I say we rip him off! I mean, I saw him looking at us as we read the books. He could have told us this way sooner!"

"No. That's wrong. I don't think we would go to jail for reading the books. But taking some is a different story! We aren't taking any books!"

"Ugh. Fine!"

Mordecai started running toward the door, and Rigby was like 10 feet behind him. They quickly exited the store and went into the cart.

The engine kept on revving, but didn't start.

"Hey! Get back here!" The store owner said as he ran to the cart.

Mordecai finally got it to start and floored it. And the guy kept on chasing them. All the way up the road, he just kept right on their tail the whole time.

Mordecai finally got away from him after like 5 blocks.

"I wonder why he was chasing us so fast?"

"Because I took these!" Rigby said as he revealed 3 rare, golden, first edition comics. "They must be worth $5,000 easy!"

"DUDE! I TOLD YOU NO! NOW WE CAN GO TO PRISON!"

"He doesn't even know our names. Besides They were closing down anyways."

"Whatever. If the cops come, I'm tellin' them it was all your idea."

"Well while you do that, I'm gonna be getting rich!"

Since there was like two hours before they had to be at their date, they drove around town, careful to avoid the comic store.

After an hour and a half or so, they headed over to the coffee shop. They got there at around 5:47 PM.

They walk in to the shop and greet Margaret and Eileen.

"Hey Margaret, you ready for the date later?"Mordecai asked eagerly.

"Ya, just finishing up on my shift. But first we will need to go home and get into some different clothes. Mordecai, you can come with me and then we can go to the restaurant from there, ok?" Margaret replied, trying to act like she doesn't suspect anything.

"Uhh, sure."

"And you can come with me." Eileen said to Rigby.

He zoned out and didn't answer her for a while until he finally said" uhh. Ok"

Eileen then knew... Or thought... That Rigby didn't like her for sure.

When their shifts were over they went with their boyfriends to their separate houser. Margaret drove her car with Mordecai to her house. Since Eileen didn't have a car at the moment, Rigby got one of the rare occasions where he gets to drive the cart and took Eileen home.

Margaret's drive...

"So Mordecai, how have you been?"

"I've been great. How about you?"

"Good. So I heard Rigby also asked Eileen out... Wasn't that totally unexpected?"

"Uh, ya..." Mordecai said.

"Do you know why he asked her out?"

"No. He didn't even say why."

"Well that's pretty strange. Oh no, I missed the turn."

"Well, can you make a U-turn up here?"

"I don't know, let me check." Margaret said.

The continued to the light, but it had the no U-turn sign there. The road then began thinning into a one way road. It eventually got only just big enough for their car, making it impossible to do an illegal U-turn.

Mordecai and Margaret began thinking it was a trap. Before they could do anything else, it felt like they hit something and the tires popped. They stopped immediately and went back to see what had popped their tires and found a spike strip imbedded into the ground.

Just then they heard what sounded like buzzing and looked toward where it was coming from.

What they saw was what looked like a huge swarm of bees coming there way. They quickly ran back to the car, go in, and closed the door. In less than a minute, the swarm reached their car.

Bu what they saw weren't bees, they were those burrowing insects he saw on the news and in his dream.

"Umm, what are those thing?" Margaret asked, obviously scared.

"They are just some insects that burrow into people's skin." Mordecai said calmly.

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM?!" Margaret asked, getting even more scare as a couple of the insects began trying to break the windshield.

"Because I have some lem..." Mordecai checked his pocket where me had the lemons, but remembered he had left them on the counter. "Ok, now we are in trouble..."

"What? Why?"

"Because I forgot my lemons at the shop."

"HOW WOULD LEMONS HELP US?"

"Well, not by yelling." Mordecai joked trying to calm her down a little bit." The scientists said they are repelled by lemons."

"Well now what are we going to..." Margaret's sentence was cut short by what sounded like glass cracking. Both her and Mordecai began screaming when they saw that the bugs were cracking the glass. The glass cracked more and...

TO BE CONTINUED...

So, I am sorry for not putting up another chapter for like a month, and I know this is not much of a chapter for being worked on for 4 weeks. But like I said, I'm going back to school now, and it's hard to put writing time into my already busy schedule. But I am 95% sure I will be able to write the next chapter faster.

And please comment and favorite/follow. I LOVE to hear your opinions.

Luv ya all :)


	5. Chapter 5

I'm starting school now and don't have very much time at all. I plan on finishing the story, but it won't be for quite a while. Besides, I don't think anyone really likes the story anyways. No one has said anything about liking/not liking it. I know I can improve, but I need you to be honest... Even hurt fully honest if you need to... Which ever way you want to, pm's or comments(pm's would be received by me faster, but either way is fine). Please tell me what you like and don't like about the story, Or else I can't change anything to the audiences liking.

I might be able to fit like half an hour each day starting now, but not if people don't tell me if they like it or not. I don't want to waste my time on something no one likes.

Also, don't forget, I want to write more ff's, so give me ideas on new shows to watch and do fanfics on and if I like them, I'll write on them.  
IMPORTANT! I DO INTEND ON FINISHING THIS BOOK MYSELF! AND PLEASE COMMENT!

So... Ya. That's it. Luv ya all! ;)


End file.
